


I want to kiss you

by DragonThree



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: I’m back with some changjin because they’re my fav, M/M, so much tension, some flashbacks bc I’m trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonThree/pseuds/DragonThree
Summary: Hyunjin had enough of Changbin’s fan service kisses.





	I want to kiss you

Hyunjin was pissed. Pissed at himself, at the world and at Changbin. He really didn’t know what to do anymore. He would’ve loved to just delete his feelings. What’s his problem? Changbin. The two had a weird relationship. They were closer than most guy friends are, and Hyunjin could deal with that. Until Changbin started kissing him. 

They weren’t real kisses, more like pecks, but they were enough to make Hyunjin go crazy. He thought he was okay with Changbin just being his friend, but he wanted more. And the other being really flirty all the time did not help at all with his feelings. 

So now he was angry. Why couldn’t he just stop thinking about kissing Changbin?

-

Hyunjin was extremely nervous. He was about to go to his first sleepover at another trainees house. He didn’t know why he was so anxious about it. It’s not like he hasn’t been to sleepovers before. Maybe it had to do with the person. 

Changbin was one of his best friends in the company. The other seemed intimidating at first, especially with all the talk about him going around, but Hyunjin didn’t care about that. Changbin was funny and talented and pretty cute- that was besides the point. Changbin and Hyunjin got closer after Hyunjin went to get some help with his rapping and Changbin couldn’t help but develop a bit of a soft spot for him.

He rang the doorbell and only a few second later, Changbin stood in front of him, looking kind of disheveled. “Hyunjin! I’m so sorry I look like a mess but I was kind of cleaning up. I wanted to make a good impression.” Hyunjin laughed “Changbin, you know I couldn’t dislike you no matter how messy you are.” Changbin was blushing now and Hyunjin worried if he’d gone too far.

Changbin let Hyunjin inside the house and Hyunjin was in awe. Changbin’s house was big, no, massive. They passed Changbin’s mother in the kitchen and Hyunjin greeted her politely. 

“Wow Changbin I didn’t know your company friends were this handsome! Looks like you have to fight for that visual position.” Hyunjin shook his head. “Thank you, but I think Changbin is the most handsome trainee I know.” Changbin elbowed him in the side, obviously embarrassed. 

The two boys spent most of the night talking and watching dumb youtube videos. They hadn’t known each other for long, but Hyunjin felt like he could tell Changbin everything. He didn’t have to hide anything, because he knew Changbin would accept him exactly as he was. 

-

It was their day off, so they decided on staying in and watching movies and playing games the entire day. Chan and Felix were screaming insults at each other while playing a very intense round of mario kart and Jisung and Jeongin seemed to be enjoying that very much.   
Minho was draped over Woojin and Seungmin, and they were watching some old korean romance movie, obviously engaged in the story.

Hyunjin was in his bed, asleep. He really needed to catch up on sleep, as his last few days consisted of school, practice, eat and maybe sleep an hour. Despite all the noise coming from the living room, he didn’t wake up. 

He only woke up when something heavy layed on top of him. It felt more like a person. Changbin, to be exact. 

“You’re heavy.” He opened his eyes and was surprised by Changbin’s face just a few centimeters away from his. Changbin didn’t say anything, just greeted him with a sleepy smile. 

“Why are you here?” Changbin sighed “Can’t sleep.” Changbin nuzzled his face in Hyunjin’s chest. “You’re comfortable. And you make me feel safe.” The last part was just a whisper. Hyunjin smiled. He lifted a hand up to Changbin’s head and started threading through his hair. 

And like that, both boys fell asleep again, cuddled into each other and hands intertwined.

They didn’t notice Chan opening the door after an hour, or him taking a picture, silently giggling to himself.

-

Changbin kissed Hyunjin for the first time in a car. Very romantic indeed. They were driving home after a very late music bank recording, and Hyunjin was leaning on Changbin’s shoulder, drifting in and out of sleep. He couldn’t really sleep though, his thoughts keeping him awake. He had messed up on stage today, getting the choreography wrong right when the camera was on him. Everybody had told him not to worry, that the editors would do their job, but he couldn’t stop beating himself up about this.

“Jinnie, stop thinking about it. We’ve all messed up on stage before.” Hyunjin looked up to meet his eyes. He heard Chan and Woojin talk in the seats in front of them, very loudly at that. 

But when Changbin leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Hyunjin’s lips, it seemed like he couldn’t hear anything. As if all his senses turned off and all he could feel was just him and Changbin, and their connected lips.

Changbin disconnected their lips, leaned back and looked at Hyunjin, seemingly surprised. “I’m- I’m so sorry if that overstepped any boundaries. I won’t do it again, but- but I thought that maybe it’ll help take you mind off of things a little-“ “Changbin. Don’t worry. It definitely helped and- and I kind of liked it.” Changbin had to hide his blushing face.

While the two were being all caught up in their feelings, they didn’t notice Woojin and Chan snicker in their seats, wondering when they would finally admit their feelings to each other.

-

So from then on, it became some sort of tradition for the two, that whenever one was feeling bad, there were a few soft kisses exchanged. But Changbin got braver. He decided to attempt kissing Hyunjin on music video sets, vlives and when fansites could see them. Hyunjin always declined of course, no wanting to risk getting caught in their little game. But also because he was confused and his poor heart couldn’t take the false hope he was getting from Changbin. He just felt like Changbin was doing this for fanservice. He knew how much the fans liked this.

They were filming the street version for N/S and of course, the director paired him up with Changbin because of their “great chemistry”.

As soon as they start filming, Changbin makes kissy faces at Hyunjin and Hyunjin just puts his hand in front of Changbin’s face. He was absolutely done with this.

They were taking a short food break and Hyunjin just had to take a moment. He excused himself and walked around the corner of the house they were standing in front of, and as soon as he was out of ear reach he leaned his back against the wall. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

“Everything okay, Jinnie?” Changbin. He took a deep breath. “Actually, no. Nothing is okay.” He opened his eyes and looked into Changbin’s eyes. Changbin now had a puzzled look on his face. Hyunjin straightened his back and took another deep breath. “You wanna know what’s wrong, Binnie?” Changbin swallowed hard as he saw Hyunjin turn to him. Hyunjin was taken over by a wave of confidence, so he took Changbin by the shoulder and pushed him up against the wall. His face was extremely close to Changbin’s and he just couldn’t hold back anymore. 

So he pressed his lips against Changbin’s. And this wasn’t like any of their previous kisses. There was so much desperatation and built up tention going into it. It didn’t take long for Changbin’s hands to get lost in Hyunjin’s hair. Before they went too far, Hyunjin disconnected their lips and leaned his forehead against Changbin’s.

“I thought you didn’t want to kiss me?” Changbin asked, still out of breath. “The problem was that I wanted to kiss you so bad it hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with some changjin and I hope y’all enjoy this...
> 
> Come scream about changjin with me on twitter @drgnthree


End file.
